


Heart pound

by baekeries, exohousewarming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Being gay is not unusual AU, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/pseuds/baekeries, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming
Summary: Prompt number:#311Side Pairings (if any):NoneWord count:10,042 wordsWarnings:Slight mentions of abortion, unprotected sex, insensitive!baekhyunSummary:Baekhyun is a CEO and Chanyeol is his domestic helper and they have a one night stand. Chanyeol becomes pregnant, but Baekhyun remains oblivious as fuck until Chanyeol faints while making dinner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** I hope I did the prompt justice! This fic took many of my firsts, and you know what they say about first times... Thank you to my ever amazing friends, M, S  & C, for tolerating my shit while I was writing and whining to them. I wish this could've been longer, but it will have to do (for now) :^)  
>  **Disclaimer:** this will probably be slightly medically inaccurate as I am not a med student

_Park Chanyeol, 25, Incheon, Seoul. Part-time college student._ That, and Chanyeol’s appearance was all Baekhyun knew about him when he was hired, but it didn’t matter. The other candidates were too young, too greedy, or simply just not suited for the job, but Chanyeol seemed to be a good pick. He was around Baekhyun’s age and was not asking for much except a bit of allowance and a place to stay in. Plus, he had relevant experience.

Baekhyun was curious as to why a person like Chanyeol would want to work for him as a housekeeper. After a bit of digging around, Baekhyun found out that Chanyeol was being evicted and that Baekhyun’s place was a decent distance from Chanyeol’s campus. It made sense that Chanyeol wanted to live near campus.

He was also fired from his last workplace for sleeping on the job, but Baekhyun chalked that up to exhaustion. Having to juggle school and work non-stop? Baekhyun couldn’t imagine the kind of life Chanyeol had to lead. He didn’t have Chanyeol’s family background investigated because he thought it’d be a dick move, but he guessed that it wasn’t very ideal since Chanyeol was applying for this job. Baekhyun hired him without a second thought. He could use a friend, anyway.

 

゜・。・゜。・。・゜

Chanyeol proved to be… a valuable asset. He was _very_ handsome, _very_ tall, _very_ hard-working, and _exceptionally_ polite. Initially, he drew the line between employer and employee well—a bit too well for Baekhyun’s liking. It was frustrating. Baekhyun was looking for a friend and maybe something more after he’d got to know Chanyeol, he couldn’t deny that, and said person was making it so hard for him—literally and figuratively.

But after nearly a year of working for him, Chanyeol finally succumbed to temptation. They became fast friends—with benefits. Occasional handjobs and blowjobs were not unusual, but Chanyeol never allowed Baekhyun to take it any further. They had become good friends though, and Baekhyun was glad they could get to know each other and that he had someone to come home to, even if that someone wasn’t someone he was romantically involved with. Although, he would’ve liked that.

Baekhyun sighed as he leaned back on his seat, loosening his tie and taking off his blazer. Being a CEO was not easy and certainly not as carefree as the dramas made it out to be—sometimes he regretted taking over his father’s position, and now was definitely one of those times. Only 27 years old and working overtime from home instead of going to clubs and having fun? This was not the life he envisioned. He let his eyes fall shut, trying to savour the few minutes of shut-eye before having to get back to work.

“Mr. Byun? I made dinner today, your favourite.” A silvery voice floated through the room, so low and soothing he nearly forgot to respond. He opened his eyes slowly, sitting upright as he watched his helper set the food down on his desk with a bow.

“Thank you, Chanyeol. I’ve told you before, you don’t have to be formal with me. We’re already friends,” he teased, enjoying the way Chanyeol bit his lip, his pastel pink hair bouncing as he nodded. Baekhyun could tell he was fighting his blush, the way he did every time Baekhyun so much as looked his way. _Cute._

“Sorry, I forgot, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun hummed his approval, liking the way his name rolled off Chanyeol’s pretty lips. The servant bowed and took his leave, leaving the CEO to ogle him from behind. Chanyeol was really _fucking perfect._

“Please, do wear that shirt often! You look great today!” Baekhyun yelled out to him, and all he got in response was the sound of something falling a few moments later—the kitchen utensils perhaps? He snickered.

It wasn’t like he tried to hide the fact that he very much wanted to fuck Chanyeol—over a year of dancing around each other, fleeting touches, piercing gazes—it was driving Baekhyun insane. Just touching his dick wasn’t enough. Baekhyun wanted to feel him, to mark him. He’d never felt this overwhelming urge to claim someone as his before, it was almost primal.

He knew Chanyeol felt the same way too, with the way he was moaning for Baekhyun whenever he thought Baekhyun was sleeping, oblivious that Baekhyun was getting off in the next room, listening to Chanyeol and imagining the college student writhing beneath him, begging for his cock. The walls were thin, but Chanyeol didn’t need to know that.

The mornings after were always difficult for Baekhyun, pretending he didn’t know what happened the nights before. But Baekhyun never understood—they helped each other out when either of them was sexually frustrated, both shameless about it, but Chanyeol still tiptoed around him like they had never seen each other naked before. And he never ever let Baekhyun fuck him even though he was begging for the CEO’s cock every night in his own bedroom. _Why?_

Baekhyun shook off his thoughts, digging into the meal Chanyeol had prepared for him. _Your_ favourite, Chanyeol had said. Baekhyun smiled to himself. _He remembered._ But then his smile faded. _Of course he remembered you dumb twat, he works for you. He makes your meals every fucking day,_ he thought. The CEO groaned. He didn’t need these feelings.

Chanyeol was just supposed to be a helper and maybe someone Baekhyun eye-candied, but over the year he had gotten to know the college student very well, and the 27 year old realised that the heart palpitations he got whenever he saw Chanyeol’s bright smile wasn’t because he was getting old. It was because he was developing feelings for the younger, but he’d never admit that. “It’s because he’s handsome and has a nice ass,” Baekhyun whispered to himself.

 _To:_ Minseok  
> why cant chanyeol ever look me in  
the eye for more than 2 secs  
> it’s not like we’ve never like  
> seen each other naked b4

 _From:_ Minseok  
> stop harassing my friend u dumb fuck

  
_To:_ Minseok  
> why  
> why  
> why

 _From:_ Minseok  
> it’s bc u r ugly  
> but seriously tho, leave him alone  
> no offence but yeol deserves better  
than u  
> i dont even know why he’s doing  
this whole fwb thing wit u

Baekhyun slumped in his seat. Minseok was such an asshole. He was the only friend Baekhyun and Chanyeol had in common—Minseok was Baekhyun’s childhood friend, and apparently he knew Chanyeol from high school but never really kept in touch. Until one day, he found the helper napping in Baekhyun’s house, and suddenly Baekhyun was reduced to best friend number 2. Not that he minded, because Chanyeol seemed more at ease with Minseok around.

Minseok never liked it when Baekhyun expressed interest in Chanyeol, but he never voiced his reasons. Just told him to stay away, but it wasn’t like Baekhyun was going to listen to him. Baekhyun was too deep in this shit anyway.

 

゜・。・゜。・。・゜

Baekhyun yawned, stretching in his seat. It was a little past 12am and he was feeling lethargic and overworked, but he didn’t really have a choice. _Just a few more days Baekhyun,_ he consoled himself. _A few more days and you can get that vacation you deserve._

He got up from his desk, wanting to grab a cup of coffee. 12am meant Chanyeol was off duty, and Chanyeol was his only helper, so everything had to be done by himself then. He sighed deeply as he dragged himself to the kitchen.

He nearly walked past Chanyeol’s room, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed that the door was slightly ajar and the lights were on. He knocked softly on the door and peeked around it, about to ask if Chanyeol wanted coffee too but what he saw made his jaw drop.

Chanyeol was stark naked on his bed and fucking himself onto his fingers—three? _Four?_ —with his head thrown back, eyes closed. Said man was biting his bottom lip as if to silent his moans, his eyebrows scrunched up in deep concentration, and he had his earphones on, which explained why he didn’t hear Baekhyun come in. Baekhyun stood rooted to his spot, shocked and slightly aroused. He never expected to see Chanyeol in this state. He had never seen Chanyeol actually jerking himself off, only heard him and helped him at times. He could only dream of it.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun exhaled. He could feel his pants getting tighter around his crotch, hands itching to touch himself. It was such an erotic sight to behold—Chanyeol sinking down on his fingers at a fast pace, the squelching sound of his fingers entering him so filthy and such a turn on. Baekhyun didn’t know why he never asked for Chanyeol to finger himself in front of him before. But then again, the reason why they sought each other out was because their hands weren’t enough.

“Fuck, _Mr. Byun_ ,” Chanyeol choked out. “Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, yes, fuck me with your cock, want you in me please,” his breathing getting more and more erratic, moans coming out broken. One side of his earpiece fell out while he was bouncing up and down his fingers, but neither of them noticed. They were both already too far gone, Baekhyun palming himself at the door of Chanyeol’s bedroom.

The CEO’s mind was in a haze. He was horny and frustrated and Chanyeol was not helping. His helper lowered himself on the bed, chest facing the sheets and ass up in the air, and Baekhyun groaned out loud. Chanyeol stopped his ministrations and slowly turned to look in Baekhyun’s direction, fingers still in his ass.

Baekhyun looked right back at Chanyeol, dead in the eye with full blown lust. Chanyeol whimpered under his gaze, too shocked to react. “M-Mr. Byun, what are you- what-”

Baekhyun wasted no time, taking long strides to get to Chanyeol, unbuttoning his dress shirt as he did so. “You want me? You can have me.” Chanyeol admired his boss’s physique for a moment. His shoulders were broad and his pecs were chiseled, arms flexing as he took his shirt off, showing off their tautness. _Someone was working out, alright._

Chanyeol snapped out of it and quickly attempted to pull his fingers out of his ass, sitting up and covering himself with his sheets as Baekhyun devoured him with his eyes. “Why, are you shy now?”

Chanyeol shivered. Baekhyun was now just a few centimetres away from Chanyeol’s face, sitting directly in front of him, breath ghosting across his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Baekhyun murmured, gazing at Chanyeol’s oh so pink and pouty lips. Sure, they’d help each other jerk off, but they never actually kissed, now that Baekhyun thought about it. And oh, he wanted to kiss the taller so fucking bad. Chanyeol frantically nodded, opening his mouth to mumble a weak yes but only to have it swallowed by Baekhyun, who kissed him without hesitation. Chanyeol moaned into the kiss as Baekhyun bit down hard on his bottom lip, tongues now mingling, hands roaming each other’s bodies.

Chanyeol ran his hands up and down Baekhyun’s toned arms for a bit before finally placing them around Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol down onto the bed, legs on either side of the man’s body, breaking the kiss as his lips started to travel down Chanyeol’s body, sucking hickies into his neck, his collarbones, his chest. “Beautiful,” Baekhyun murmured. “How have you never had any exes? I would date you in a heartbeat.”

 _I could say the same for you, Byun,_ was what Chanyeol was thinking. “You looked into my past relationships?” He spluttered instead, completely ignoring the fact that Baekhyun admitted to wanting him. Baekhyun paused and looked up at Chanyeol, who was craning his neck forward to frown at him. “I’m a multimillionaire CEO with zero security around me, in case you haven’t noticed. Of course I had to take precautions.”

“But my relationships do not concern you,” Chanyeol retorted.

“Maybe your exes might have had ulterior motives. But you don’t have any, so I got that out of the way. Less talk more doing,” Baekhyun hushed, wrapping a hand around Chanyeol’s impressive girth. Too bad Baekhyun wasn’t one to bottom.

“Tell me you want this.” Baekhyun demanded, hand lightly squeezing the base of Chanyeol’s cock, expectant. Chanyeol moaned, nodding his head as he rutted into Baekhyun’s hand.

“I need verbal confirmation, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun purred, thumbing at the head of Chanyeol’s cock. It was already slick from Chanyeol’s ministrations from before, but it was starting to leak precum again and Baekhyun was getting impatient.

“Yes,” Chanyeol gasped out, “I do, Mr- Baekhyun.”

“You may call me Mr. Byun in the bedroom if that’s what you’re into. I don’t mind at all,” Baekhyun joked, flashing his pearly whites. “Get on your hands and knees, I wanna see that pretty ass of yours.”

Chanyeol immediately scooted up, turning around and presenting his butt to the CEO. His cheeks flamed in embarrassment as he registered that _oh my god I’m going to have sex with my boss._ He whined and hid his face in the sheets as Baekhyun unbuckled his belt, shimmying out of his work pants and underwear. Baekhyun chuckled at the sight before him, although there wasn’t really anything funny about it. He was about to, _finally,_ have Chanyeol.

He watched as Chanyeol’s hole clenched around the air, pink and puffy from the all the finger fucking Chanyeol did before. _How the hell was this man real?_ Tall, handsome, fit, and definitely boyfriend, no, husband material even—Baekhyun didn’t want to let him go anytime soon.

Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol’s ass cheeks, admiring the way they jiggled and the mewl Chanyeol let out. He rubbed his cock against Chanyeol’s ass crack, letting it slide up and down. “Condom?”

“Bottom left drawer.”

Baekhyun reached out for the drawer, hastily ripping the packet open and rolling it on. He gripped onto Chanyeol’s hips, slowly entering him. “Fuck, I’ve been wanting this for so long but you always avoid my advances.”

Chanyeol groaned in response, moving his ass back to meet Baekhyun halfway. Baekhyun thrusted slowly into the younger, appreciating the way Chanyeol’s hole took him in so well. The CEO leaned down, placing small, open-mouthed kisses on Chanyeol’s back. He moved his hands upwards, toying with Chanyeol’s nipples. Chanyeol moaned loudly, pushing himself back further as Baekhyun pinched one of his nubs.

“Yeah, you like that?” Baekhyun grunted, speeding up as Chanyeol clenched around him.

“Please Baekhyun, go faster please,” Chanyeol all but sobbed, hand going down to fist his own neglected dick. Baekhyun acquiesced, grunting as he fucked Chanyeol harder with shallow thrusts, the sound of their flesh slapping against each other filling the room.

Baekhyun groaned as he reached his climax, filling the condom up as Chanyeol gave a particularly hard clench around him. He continued thrusting fast into Chanyeol, making the most of his own orgasm as he reached down to jerk the younger off.

“Come on, baby,” Baekhyun murmured into Chanyeol’s ear, smirking, “come for _Mr. Byun._ ”

 

Baekhyun picked up the dirtied wash cloth and threw it to the side of the room. Chanyeol had fallen asleep while Baekhyun was wiping him clean, leaving Baekhyun to sit alone in the silence. All that could be heard were Chanyeol’s even breathing and the wind blowing gently into the night. The CEO sat on the bed beside the now sleeping Chanyeol, who was curled up in a fetal position. He leaned back as he studied the younger’s features, trying to memorise every inch of his face before the sun rose.

He traced his index finger along Chanyeol’s jaw line and on his features, his touch lingering on Chanyeol’s soft lips. Baekhyun sighed. What he would give to see this every night. He threaded his fingers into Chanyeol’s fluffy pink hair, mindlessly massaging the student’s scalp, wondering what would happen the next morning. Would they go back to normal and pretend this night didn’t happen? Would Chanyeol pack up and leave? Would Baekhyun still like him tomorrow?

Baekhyun definitely wasn’t used to having… feelings for people. He never attempted to court someone, never felt like anyone was worth more than a good fuck. Sometimes, he questioned himself for not being able to like anyone romantically, but meeting Chanyeol had changed that.

Chanyeol was refreshing—he was a spark in Baekhyun’s dull life. He was quiet whenever Baekhyun was present, but the older soon realised just how loud and cheerful Chanyeol was (at least, around Minseok). He wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, and he laughed at the smallest things. He was strong-willed and focused, and always made sure he got what he wanted. He was more reserved around Baekhyun, but it seemed like he was trying to control himself. Why wouldn’t he open himself up to Baekhyun completely?

Baekhyun was confused. One moment he’d be laughing along to some lame joke Chanyeol made, shoulders bumping as they covered their mouths, and the next, Chanyeol would be stone faced and walking back to his room. Baekhyun liked everything about him anyway, even though Chanyeol was aloof at times. But did he want Chanyeol completely or was he just going to treat Chanyeol like a fling? He had no idea. Baekhyun was terrified.

He let his thoughts lull him to sleep, fingers still carded in Chanyeol’s hair.

゜・。・゜。・。・゜

“I’m home,” Baekhyun announced to the empty apartment. He sighed. Chanyeol had been avoiding him ever since that night they did the deed—Baekhyun woke up the next morning to an empty bed, and a note that Chanyeol had “left for class” even though he was only taking night classes.

It had already been a month since it happened but Chanyeol was still expertly steering clear of his boss. Baekhyun couldn’t even call him out for “neglecting his duties” because the younger always managed to evade Baekhyun _and_ finish his job. He couldn’t even remember when was the last time he took a good look at Chanyeol.

The CEO ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He didn’t mean to lose control, but Chanyeol was just so alluring, so mesmerising, Baekhyun couldn’t help but want him all to himself. Did Chanyeol regret it? Did he not like it? Baekhyun thought he’d read the signs right. He was sure Chanyeol had a least a smidget of feelings for him.

He trudged to his study, only to find a tray of steaming hot food left on his table with a note beside it: _dont know if u remember but i requested a day off. will not be back tonight, enjoy ur dinner_

So Chanyeol had just left. Baekhyun probably missed him because Chanyeol preferred the stairs and he preferred the lift. The CEO crumpled the note into a ball, throwing it onto the floor. Chanyeol really was going to great lengths to avoid him, and Baekhyun saluted him for being able to avoid his _housemate_ for a month, but this was going to stop. He dialed Chanyeol’s number, fuming and clenching his fist.

_“Hey! You’ve reached Chanyeol’s voicemail. Please leave a message after the- Minseok!”_

Ah yes, Minseok. Of course, how could Baekhyun forget Chanyeol’s #1 go to person? He hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys, food untouched. He was going to pay Minseok a visit.

゜・。・゜。・。・

Chanyeol sighed deeply as he laid on the bed, lost in his thoughts. _32 days._ 32 days since that night, 32 days since he started avoiding Baekhyun, and 32 days pregnant. He didn’t want to avoid his own boss for so long, but then the pregnancy happened.

Chanyeol had left early the day after to meet Minseok because he was ashamed of himself for letting the past night’s event happen. It wasn’t that he regretted it—well, not really—but he was wary. Baekhyun didn’t take his first time, but he did take Chanyeol’s first time after realising he was a carrier, and Chanyeol was getting paranoid.

When Minseok arrived at their meeting place, Chanyeol couldn’t help but break down, bawling and literally crying on Minseok’s shoulders as he told his closest friend what happened. Minseok knew about him being a carrier, which was why he was so protective over who Chanyeol decided to screw around with. They could never be sure what could happen, so Chanyeol had vowed to never have one-night stands unless he knew it was with someone he wanted to spend forever with. But of course, he fucked up because he could never resist when it came to Baekhyun.

He avoided Baekhyun by staying at Minseok's place, and also took a pregnancy test just in case, because he started feeling nauseous and fatigued easily. And boom, he was fucking pregnant. Just because of that _one night_ he decided to give in. How unlucky. He could only blame himself for not being careful enough and letting his guard down, but Minseok was quick to disagree.

“It’s also Baekhyun’s fault,” Minseok had reminded him.

It wasn’t just the pregnancy that scared him, but also the fact that he had sex with his boss. His boss whom he had feelings for. Chanyeol didn’t expect to fall in love in the 10-odd months he’d known Baekhyun, much less _like_ the man.

Baekhyun who saw him as more than just a helper, Baekhyun who tried very hard to be his friend, Baekhyun who gave him so much more than he needed, Baekhyun who basically took care of him and listened to his drunk rants, Baekhyun who made him felt like he was wanted.

But he didn’t know if Baekhyun would want him to stay if he found out Chanyeol was pregnant. With his baby. Just thinking about it made his head hurt. The college student had tried so hard to draw the line between employer and employee, but Baekhyun just walked over it like it was nothing.

“Chanyeol! What do you want for dinner?” A loud voice shook him out of his thoughts.

“It’s okay Minseok, I’ll make dinner tonight.”

“You sure?” Minseok asked, walking into the room and plopping down on the bed with a bag of chips in his hands.

“Yes. And don’t eat on my bed, otherwise I’ll have to clean it up.”

Minseok grinned, popping a chip into his mouth and crunching on it loudly. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up for you. And, it’s technically still my bed.”

Chanyeol flipped him off as he got up, but his head hurt and his stomach was unwell from the lack of food. He bent by the bed, resting his hand on the mattress. Minseok frowned, crawling towards him. “Are you sure you’re okay? Is it because of the ba-”

“Don’t say it! I’m fine. Just tired and hungry.”

“I could make dinner, Chanyeol. It’s really not a big deal,” Minseok insisted. Chanyeol laughed humourlessly. “No offence Min, but you can’t cook for shit.”

“You wound me, Chan,” Minseok mocked, putting his hand to his heart. Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

゜・。・゜。・。・゜

“I’m coming! Jeez, stop making so much noise,” Minseok grumbled as he walked to his door.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Chanyeol asked from the kitchen, puzzled that anyone would visit at this hour. It was nearly 9pm and Chanyeol was only just making dinner. Minseok only shrugged at him, equally as clueless.

Minseok looked through the peephole, but he didn’t see anyone. He scowled, opening the door, and scowled even more when he came face to face with Baekhyun. He tried to close the door, but Baekhyun stuck his foot at the entrance, frowning at Minseok.

“I know he’s in there.”

“Neither of us want to talk to you right now.”

“Well then, you don’t have a choice.” Baekhyun was seething with rage. He didn’t drive all the way there just to breathe the same air as Chanyeol, but he knew anger wasn’t the solution when it came to Minseok. He put on his best puppy face, looking at Minseok with pleading eyes.

“Please, just let me see him. We haven’t talked in a _month_!”

“Yeah, and you deserve more than the silent treatment he’s giving you! I told you not to fuck around with him!” Minseok hissed quietly, afraid that Chanyeol would hear them.

“Yeah, so now I’m taking the responsibility and committing to him, fuck what you said!” Minseok scoffed at the irony as Baekhyun pushed his way past him, making his way to the kitchen. He stood at the doorway, watching Chanyeol as he made what Baekhyun supposed was dinner.

“This is my house, you can’t just-” Minseok shouted angrily, tailing behind the CEO, only to stop in his tracks when he realised Baekhyun hadn’t actually alerted Chanyeol of his presence. But it was too late, as Chanyeol froze, not daring to face at the hallway.

“Mi-Minseok, why is he here?” Chanyeol’s voice quivered. He felt faint, his heart beating faster, too fast and overwhelming. He didn’t want to see Baekhyun—he wasn’t ready.

“Chanyeol, why are you avoiding me? I’m sorry okay, I’m sorry if I did anything that night to upset you, I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun rambled, walking towards Chanyeol and wringing his hands.

Chanyeol faltered for a moment before he remembered that he was fucking _pregnant with Baekhyun’s child._ He could feel himself losing consciousness, his heart beat getting too erratic for him to handle. He gripped tightly onto the tabletop, and the last thing he heard was Minseok calling his name.

 

Baekhyun caught Chanyeol right before he fell to the ground, the younger’s body heavy and unmoving. Minseok stood there petrified, before shouting for the phone and asking Baekhyun to quickly carry Chanyeol to his car. Baekhyun frantically nodded, unable to form words. Was his presence really that unnerving?

Baekhyun was worried as hell, but there was still a pulse, so he was relieved that Chanyeol was still with them. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking of that, but anything could happen. He hopped down the stairs as quickly as his legs could carry him, Chanyeol on his back, with Minseok tagging behind looking downright afraid. Baekhyun gently but hastily let Chanyeol down onto the backseat of the car, with Minseok sitting beside the unconscious student.

“What the fuck are you waiting for? Drive!”

Baekhyun snapped out of his daze and scrambled to get into the driver’s seat, driving them to the hospital. He didn’t know what the fuck happened to Chanyeol, but seeing Minseok so afraid had him feeling all kinds of nervous too.

“Calm down. He just fainted. Calm down,” Baekhyun mumbled to himself. Apparently Minseok had heard him and sneered. “Just fainted? He probably fainted from the overwhelming stress he’s facing because of you! And he isn’t waking up!”

“What the fuck did I do?” Baekhyun yelled back, unable to control his anger. “It’s not like I knocked him up or told him to get out of the house!”

Minseok stayed silent. Baekhyun looked at Minseok from the rear view mirror, eyebrows scrunched up. “What?”

“Just drive.” Minseok coldly replied, squeezing Chanyeol’s hand tightly. It wasn’t Minseok’s place to say anything. The rest of the ride was quiet and tense, and Baekhyun didn’t like it one bit.

 

The doctor had told them to stay in the waiting room and it was eerily still. Minseok sat right beside Baekhyun, but he felt like he was light years away from his best friend. Minseok didn’t even want to look at him. Baekhyun stared at him and sighed. He didn’t know what the fuck was going on, but he hoped that Chanyeol was okay.

Chanyeol had never once fainted on him or fell sick in the time they knew each other, and Baekhyun knew the younger wasn’t prone to falling ill either. Baekhyun wanted desperately to know what happened, but the doctor wasn’t out yet and Minseok didn’t want to say anything to him, and Baekhyun was pretty sure Minseok knew what was going on. He felt that anger and confusion rushing back to him all at once. “You’re a fucking piece of shit. Chanyeol’s in the hospital and somehow it’s my fault and you won’t even tell me why!” Baekhyun spat.

Minseok looked at him, eyes shining with anger and unshed tears. Baekhyun felt sorry for a second there—he had totally forgotten that Minseok and Chanyeol was close-knit and that this probably scared Minseok too. After a few moments of silence, Minseok cleared his throat, as if wanting to say something.

“Chanyeol… didn’t have a very nice childhood,” Minseok said carefully, considering his words.

“His parents didn’t do very well in taking care of him, and they passed on when he was only 14. He had lived with his grandmother since then. She was abusive—not physically, but verbally—and he still took care of her. He only left her when he was of legal age,” Minseok paused, letting Baekhyun take in the information he had so desperately wanted to know since he’d met Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol is very... fragile and needs a lot of care and attention. He tends to get too emotionally attached to people even when he doesn’t really know them, and always only sees the good in others. He thinks he’s not worth anyone’s time, but he wants to be something to someone. He’s not someone you fuck and dump. He’s someone you treasure and adore for life, and that’s what he’s looking for too.”

Minseok sighed. Judging by Baekhyun’s expression, he still didn’t really understand why Minseok was telling him this now.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed by now that Chanyeol obviously has some sort of feelings for you. He doesn’t like getting close to people either, which is why he took so long to warm up to you. We had a pact, years ago, that he would never have one-night stands because of… the risks.. It doesn’t help that he’s a carrier.” Baekhyun’s eyes widened. He never knew. _That means…_

“Please tell me that’s not what you’re implying,” Baekhyun croaked. _No. No no no no no no no no no._

Minseok opened his mouth, about to tell Baekhyun that _yes you’re about to be a fucking father,_ but Baekhyun looked so lost and confused. He just couldn’t bear to say it aloud.

“I didn’t fucking sign up for this. I—”

“You signed up for it the moment you had sex with him. I told you not to go near him. I told you to leave him alone, I told you he deserved better and right now, you’re just proving me right!” Minseok exclaimed.

“You can’t leave him now. He’s not in the best of states at the moment and honestly, even though he’s been avoiding you, all he really needs is you. He’s not avoiding you because he hates you, he’s avoiding you because he feels it’s all his fault,” Minseok pleaded, clasping Baekhyun’s hands. Baekhyun looked away, conflicted.

“It’s not his fault, and to be frank, it’s not yours either, even though I really want to pin it on you. No one saw that coming. Condoms aren’t always 100% safe, you know that.” Baekhyun stood up, not wanting to hear any of that anymore.

“Let’s go see how he’s doing.” Baekhyun murmured, stalking off.

 

Baekhyun walked into the room to find Chanyeol already awake. Minseok stood outside, shaking his head when Baekhyun held the door open for him. “Please don’t hurt him,” Minseok mumbled.

Baekhyun sat beside Chanyeol, twiddling his thumbs. Chanyeol looked away from him, unable to face his boss. “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun blurts. Chanyeol still doesn’t look at him.

“I know… about your pregnancy. Minseok told me.” Baekhyun tries, “I think… I think we should… abort the baby.”

Chanyeol sits up abruptly. “No! What the fuck. No way.”

“Well, at least I got you to talk to me.”

“Fuck you. It’s not funny. This baby isn't going anywhere.”

Baekhyun heaved a sigh. “Chanyeol, I don’t regret what happened that night, but I don’t think I’m ready for a baby. We’re not even together.”

Chanyeol grimaced, gripping tightly onto the blanket and choosing to ignore Baekhyun’s last sentence. “Do you think _I_ asked for this? I never asked to be a carrier, I never asked for the condom to fucking expire and not work, I didn’t ask for a fucking baby!”

“So we should have it aborted.”

“No. I didn’t ask for this, but I’m keeping it. It’s part of me now. I can’t just let an innocent life go like that. It didn’t ask for this either,” Chanyeol sniffs, tears forming in his eyes. Baekhyun panicked, hands reaching out to wipe the younger’s tears, “Don’t cry, please don’t cry, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have brought that up. We’ll keep it okay, we’ll keep it. It stays.”

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol’s eyes brightened up. “Really?” Baekhyun hastily nodded, not wanting to see Chanyeol upset. Fuck, he was whipped. There was no way he wasn’t, after all that had happened. He was honestly so amazed at himself for still being into Chanyeol even after he got what he wanted. He still wanted the baby gone, but he wasn’t gonna tell Chanyeol that. For now. Baekhyun smiled, ruffling Chanyeol’s hair.

“The doctor said you fainted due to stress and fatigue—your blood sugar level dropped drastically too. How do you manage to take such good care of others but not yourself?” The CEO changed the subject, running his thumb over the younger’s bottom lip. Baekhyun exhaled. “It’s not gonna be easy for me, but I’m going to try… because I like you. A lot. More than I like anything else.”

“I don’t expect you to take care of the baby, or me. I just… need some time. I know a busy CEO like you won’t have time for a family and what not. It’s okay.” Chanyeol gave him a small smile. Baekhyun cringed slightly. It was totally not okay—he could see it in the way Chanyeol looked at everything else except him and the way his left eye twitched. He knew Chanyeol too well. Over a year of living together made you notice the little things.

“Well, I’m going to do my best. The doctor says you can leave, by the way. Let’s get you home.”

゜・。・゜。・。・゜

 _From_ : Minseok  
> i know i said don’t hurt him, but  
what the hell made u so…. mature  
abt this  
> i srsly wasnt expecting u to take  
it so calmly & be like alright we shld  
be tgt

Baekhyun contemplated telling Minseok that he just wanted Chanyeol and not the baby, but thought the better of it. Minseok would’ve murdered him if he said that.

 _To:_ Minseok  
> I have time  
> I have money  
> Having a baby won’t kill me  
> I like Chanyeol  
> Maybe even...love  
> I just gotta accept this man. Its fate

 _From:_ Minseok  
> sometimes, i wonder why tf im  
friends with u  
> prbably bc u are rich  
> probably*  
> please don’t fuck this up. Chanyeol  
is precious to me.

 _To:_ Minseok  
> Yeah, so precious that the two of u  
lost contact after high school  
> If he’s so precious why not you be  
the father of the child  
> I’m kidding. Hands off my man

 _From:_ Minseok  
> circumstances.  
> bye

“Are you done smiling at your screen?” Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun looked up at him, startled. “I was just talking to Minseok. Jealous?” Baekhyun gently poked at Chanyeol’s stomach. The student swatted his hand away. “No. I have work to do. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Baekhyun frowned at his aloofness, scampering to catch up with Chanyeol who was entering his room. He sat on Chanyeol’s bed, admiring the younger from a distance away.

“I didn’t say you could come in.”

“Why do you treat me like this? You have feelings for me but you treat me like trash,” Baekhyun pouted.

“I—”

“Don’t bother denying it. Minseok told me.”

Chanyeol groaned. “Why does Minseok tell you every damn thing?”

Baekhyun grinned at him, lying on his chest and propping himself up on his elbows. “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, let’s get to know each other.”

Chanyeol blinked at him, before going back to his work. “I think you know me well enough, as much as I’d like to deny that.” His back was facing Baekhyun, hand scribbling away at his notebook.

“Come on, let’s tell each other everything. Minseok can be best friend number 2.”

Chanyeol put down his pen, turning his body to face Baekhyun, who was now sitting upright on the bed. “Fuck, you’re childish.”

 

They ended up talking into the wee hours of the night. Chanyeol shifted from his chair to his bed, the both of them now lying on their sides and facing each other. Baekhyun ran his fingers along Chanyeol’s bare arms, tracing the bumps and ridges. He could still sense Chanyeol’s uncertainty. The man had folded his legs into his chest and wrapped his arms around them, only looking at Baekhyun’s chest as he babbled on about his past (mis)adventures with Minseok. Baekhyun hesitated a little before scooting closer to the younger, letting out a little sigh of relief when Chanyeol made no move to get away from him.

The awkwardness was definitely still there, and Baekhyun was determined to get rid of it. “Chanyeol.” Said person stopped talking, eyebrows scrunched up as he waited for Baekhyun to continue. “Why didn’t you tell me instead of avoiding me?”

Chanyeol laughed bitterly. The CEO grimaced at how cold it sounded. Probably not a good question to ask when the wound was still fresh. “Did you expect me to be all, _‘Hey Mr. Byun, I’m pregnant with your baby because the condom expired!’_ and wait for your reaction? You’re hilarious, Baekhyun.”

“I mean, yeah. Now that I think about it, it’s just a baby,” Baekhyun said carelessly. Chanyeol frowned at him in disbelief, his eyes hardening.

“What do you mean ‘just a baby’?” Chanyeol echoed. Fuck. Baekhyun knew he’d fucked up then.

“No! I mean, you don’t have to worry about me getting mad because- because I’m a r-responsible person and I- I would’ve taken responsibility for it!” Baekhyun stammered. _Way to go, Byun. Make him angry on the first night of actually seeing each other in 30-odd days._

Chanyeol’s eyes softened, watching as Baekhyun struggled to find the right words to say. The younger sighed. His boss was never that amazing with words, a bit too blunt and careless at times. Chanyeol wondered how the hell Baekhyun even managed gain his father’s approval to take over the company. Chanyeol laid on his side, facing away from Baekhyun. “Go to sleep. It’s late.”

“Okay, good night.” Chanyeol waited for the rustling of sheets and footsteps, but it never came. He turned to the other side to see Baekhyun just looking at him. “Why the fuck are you still here? And stop staring, it’s creepy.”

“Since when did you become so rude to your own boss?” Baekhyun retorted.

“Since this," Chanyeol gestured to the both of them, "happened. Might as well start being comfortable around each other.”

“I’m not leaving.” The older crossed his arms childishly and pouted, facing the ceiling. Chanyeol shrugged, trying his hardest not to coo at the older. “Okay then. But you take the floor.” Baekhyun gaped at him, looking like a fish out of water, before grumbling and moving to the floor with a pillow and the extra duvet. He was surprised by how quickly Baekhyun acquiesced, but made no move to say anything. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take over.

_“Fine. Anything to be close to you.”_

゜・。・゜。・。・゜

Baekhyun woke up to find the room empty again. He panicked, about to call Minseok and ask if Chanyeol was there, but then he registered the smell of food wafting through the air. He smiled goofily to himself, bouncing happily out of the room to wash up.

Chanyeol hummed to himself as he made waffles. He was actually fucking happy that Baekhyun didn’t put up much of a fight when he found out Chanyeol was pregnant, although he did bring up the abortion. It kind of bothered him that Baekhyun didn’t really want the child, but he could understand. He didn’t want it either, not at this point in his life, but… He was the one carrying it. He felt all kinds of attached to it already. Baekhyun on the other hand? Not so much.

Chanyeol giggled, remembering last night’s conversation. It was nice to have proper conversations with the CEO as Baekhyun a person, not Baekhyun the boss. Those conversations didn’t happen often because Chanyeol was too busy guarding himself, but there was nothing to protect himself from now. It took him aback when Baekhyun had confessed that he really liked Chanyeol and wanted to get to know him, because, _what the fuck, this is Byun Baekhyun we’re talking about here._ The same person who was always in the tabloids because people were so appalled that a man like him never had a relationship. The same person who was willing to try with him. It made him feel all kinds of giddy inside, but he didn’t want to let it show.

“What’s got you smiling like that?” a husky voice asked, startling him. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, rubbing his stomach affectionately. Chanyeol stiffened. “Why- what are you…?”

“You said last night to get comfortable with each other. This is me getting comfortable with you. Besides, we’ve done more than this before.” Baekhyun said into the student’s back, voice muffled. “You’re stuck with me now.”

Chanyeol blushed. Did Baekhyun want that with him, or was he saying that because he felt obliged to stay with Chanyeol?

Chanyeol pried Baekhyun’s arms off him. “I’m trying to make breakfast. Don’t you have work today?”

“I took time off today. Minseok says hi, by the way. He’ll be coming over tonight.” Baekhyun made his way to the kitchen table, setting the plates and cutleries down. “We gotta go grocery shopping because we’re cooking, and I don’t think we have enough for 3 in the fridge,” Baekhyun hummed. “I mean, 4. I guess.”

Chanyeol smiled at the usage of _we_ , but Baekhyun hadn’t noticed, with his head down the entire time. Baekhyun took the pan from Chanyeol, distributing their waffles. He watched as Chanyeol squirted whipped cream all over his waffles. “Is that even healthy?” Baekhyun frowned.

“It’s okay for the baby, so I guess it’s okay for me,” Chanyeol said, munching on his waffle.

Baekhyun just shook his head, digging into his food. “I hope you know that you won’t be working for me anymore. I’ll hire another helper if we really need one.” Baekhyun paused, swallowing his food.

“You’ll be living with me, as you always have. Nothing else has changed, except for the fact that we’re now…. Something. An item. Are- Are we boyfriends?” Baekhyun stuttered. God, he was such an idiot. He didn’t even ask Chanyeol if he wanted this whole “relationship” thing.

“Yeah! Of course! I mean, yes,” Chanyeol coughed. Baekhyun brightened up instantly. His first ever boyfriend, how exciting. Baekhyun gobbled up the rest of his meal, chucking his dish into the sink. “Just leave it in the sink when you’re done. We’re going to the store.”

 

Going to the grocery store was a complete mess.

Chanyeol didn’t understand how the 27 year old standing in front of him was an actual multimillionaire running an entirely successful establishment. He could tell that Baekhyun never actually set foot into a grocery store before, with the way he was walking around in circles and wondering where was what.

Baekhyun had asked Chanyeol to sit in the cart— _trust me, you won’t die_ —while Baekhyun manoeuvred. Chanyeol was seriously regretting trusting Baekhyun in this matter. “Baekhyun, stop, stop, wait,” Chanyeol called. “You don’t even know what we’re here for, do you?”

He watched as Baekhyun’s face scrunched up in distaste, nose wrinkling. “Not really. What are we cooking?” Chanyeol sighed as he attempted to get out of the cart. I’ll steer. You sit in it.”

And that was how the taller of the two ended up doing everything, while Baekhyun just sat in the cart and recited the items they needed from Chanyeol’s list. Baekhyun stared in awe as Chanyeol ticked the items off the list faster than he ever could. “How do you know where everything is?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“I've been working for you for over a year, Hyun. This store is like my second home,” the younger explained, the nickname spilling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Baekhyun grinned at him, happiness radiating off of him. “You called me Hyun. No more Mr. Byun?”

“I- That's- If you want me to.”

“Hyun,” Baekhyun said, “I like that. Can I call you Yeol?”

“Okay.”

“Let's go and pay, _Yeolie_.” Chanyeol’s cheeks flamed at the nickname, nodding his head.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hand on the way home, both a blushing mess.

゜・。・゜。・。・゜

 _To:_ Minseok  
> you never told me falling in love felt  
this nice.  
> channie is so amazing  
> u were right. i dont deserve such an  
amazing person

 _From:_ Minseok  
> i didnt know love would be this  
amazing!!!!! lmao  
> it hurts my virgin eyes to see the two  
of u so lovey dovey. im single n lonely  
pls don't do this 2 me  
> &&&& you've been saying it for the past  
3 months. are u ever gonna tell chanyeol?

Baekhyun sighed as he put down his phone, blissed out. He and Chanyeol had progressed very well in the three months—they got along perfectly and complemented each other, so it was no surprise.

Chanyeol’s bump started showing after the two months they had been together, and Baekhyun was strangely emotional over it. He still vehemently denied caring for the baby, but the truth was that it had taken up a spot in his heart. Late night trips to the grocery store to appease Chanyeol, placating a moody Chanyeol, comforting a crying Chanyeol—they were all slightly annoying up till the moment Baekhyun realised how much the younger meant to him, and how it wasn’t just a fleeting romance.

Even though it was tiring—much more when he comes home worn out at 12am, to a needy Chanyeol—he relished every moment of it.

He liked coming home to a diligently studying Chanyeol, with his glasses perched on his nose and hair pushed back with his hairband. He liked coming home to chef Chanyeol, whipping up dinner for both of them while humming to his favourite song. He liked coming home to a sleeping Chanyeol, curled up (as much as he could, with a bump) and snoring lightly in his, no, _their_ bed. He especially loved coming home to a whining Chanyeol, upset that he’d misplaced his Rilakkuma, when really, Baekhyun had it sent to the dry cleaner because of germs.

His heart melted at the way Chanyeol talked to his tummy softly, read it bedtime stories, picked out clothes for the baby even though they didn’t know its gender yet—it was all so endearing. He couldn’t help but fall even more in love with the man who already had his heart, and also with the baby.

Baekhyun had already decided not to abort the baby the day he told Chanyeol they should start seeing the gynaecologist. Chanyeol had been in a bad mood, and Baekhyun decided he couldn’t do this without someone else to guide them along, and decided that yes, he wanted to keep the baby, because it was part of his life now, and he brought it into the world with Chanyeol, the only person who mattered to him.

It was also no surprise that news got out about the two of them, but it was with great care that no one knew Chanyeol was pregnant—the latter felt it was for the best. It was hard to conceal the bump now, but Baekhyun told the younger not to worry too much. It was okay for people to know, anyway. They would find out sooner or later.

“I can hear the gears in your head turning. Stop thinking so much and go to sleep,” Chanyeol murmured, burying his head into the crook of his lover’s neck. Baekhyun looked down, kissing the top of Chanyeol’s head. “Was just thinking—” _of how much I fucking love you,_ “—of how far we’ve gotten.”

Chanyeol chuckled, looking up at Baekhyun. “Yeah, remember when you wanted to get rid of the baby? I was so upset when you said that.” Baekhyun laughed nervously. Chanyeol didn’t need to know he only recently decided not to get rid of it. Did he?

“I know,” Chanyeol prodded, catching Baekhyun off guard. “What?”

“I know you didn’t actually want to keep the baby until recently,” Chanyeol confessed, as if he’d read Baekhyun’s mind. All the CEO could do was gape and look away from Chanyeol. _Fuck fuck fuck, what do I say, it’s over, no, please, oh my go—_

“But it’s okay, Baek,” Chanyeol murmured into his neck, placing soft kisses all over, sucking hard at a particular spot and making Baekhyun groan softly. “I know you want to keep it now. I’ll admit I was really angry at you for your careless comments and actions, but I know you’ve grown to love the baby as much as I do,” he assured, “Also, we should probably find out the gender soon. It’s been 4 months, so we should schedule for an appointment in about 2 weeks.”

Baekhyun felt like crying. He didn’t know why, but tears started welling up in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, sobbing. Chanyeol was shocked, to say the least. “I… Did I say something wrong?”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Baekhyun sniffed. “I basically lied to you, and all you’re saying is that it’s okay.” Chanyeol pulled back, wiping away Baekhyun’s tears. His cheeks were flushed, his lashes wet from the crying, and Chanyeol thought he looked so ethereal right there and then.

“Being yourself is enough for me,” Chanyeol said, closing the distance. He kissed Baekhyun hard, large hands gently cradling the older’s face. Baekhyun kissed back just as passionately, hungry for more. He let his hands roam Chanyeol’s body, nibbling on his bottom lip. He rolled Chanyeol over, back on the bed, as he got up to straddle the younger’s thighs.

He wiped the remaining tears off his face and leaned down, kissing and sucking at Chanyeol’s clothed nipples. He lift up the younger’s shirt, bunching it up at Chanyeol’s neck and licked at a nub, occasionally biting it and sucking hard. He swirled his tongue over Chanyeol’s nipple as he tugged at the other nub, lightly twisting it. Chanyeol moaned, hips bucking up, his hardening cock rubbing against Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun groaned, releasing Chanyeol’s nipples with a string of saliva connected to his lips.

Baekhyun’s eyes hardened with lust. He was just getting started, and Chanyeol was already looking thoroughly fucked. “Are you tired?” Chanyeol shook his head. “Please,” he whimpered, bringing Baekhyun’s hands down to his clothed member. Baekhyun smirked.

“You need to sleep. We’ll make this quick,” Baekhyun stated, standing and grabbing the lube from the drawer. He then took off his pyjama shorts as Chanyeol wiggled out of his own, too lazy to get up. He climbed back onto the bed, stroking the taller’s face lovingly before kneeling at Chanyeol entrance. “Hurry, Hyunie,” Chanyeol whined.

“Good things come to those who wait.”

“This isn’t the time to be philosophical or anything,” Chanyeol mumbled, making air quotations as he said ‘philosophical’.

“Patience, babe.” Baekhyun poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and Chanyeol’s hole, gently massaging the rim. Chanyeol writhed slightly as Baekhyun’s slender finger entered his asshole, and Baekhyun’s jaw slackened at the sight of his finger getting sucked in so well. He pumped it in and out slowly, crooking his fingers where it mattered. Chanyeol moaned loudly, the sound music to Baekhyun’s ears.

He added another finger in, then two, enjoying the way Chanyeol squirmed and whimpered. “Fuck yeah baby, you’re taking me in so well,” Baekhyun praised.

“Language!”

“Sorry. _Hell_ yeah,” Baekhyun groaned, the squelching sound of his fingers turning him on immensely. “You look so gorgeous like this.” Baekhyun removed his fingers and Chanyeol grunted at the loss of contact.

Baekhyun lined himself with Chanyeol’s entrance, entering slowly and groaning at the tightness. He leaned forward to capture Chanyeol’s lips, hands on either side of him, hips rocking forward as he thrusted into the younger. Chanyeol groaned into the kiss with every thrust Baekhyun made, his arms reaching up to wrap around Baekhyun’s neck.

“Fu- I’m coming, Yeolie,” Baekhyun warned moments later, hot breath fanning Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol only nodded, reaching down to stroke himself, whimpering as Baekhyun filled him up with his cum, still thrusting quickly into him.

Baekhyun slowed down, breathing hard. He looked at Chanyeol as he replaced the younger’s hand with his own, stroking him fast and thumbing the slit, smearing the tip with Chanyeol’s precum. “I love you,” Baekhyun breathed. “Fuck, I love you so much. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Chanyeol choked back a sob, his back arching off the bed as he came with Baekhyun’s name on his lips. Baekhyun continued to stroke him, stilling in his position. Both of them were heaving in silence. Baekhyun slowly removed himself from Chanyeol, getting up to get a wash cloth. He took Chanyeol’s shirt off and wiped him clean, wary of the bump, and then proceeded to wipe himself up with another cloth.

Chanyeol just watched him the entire time, as if waiting for Baekhyun to take back his earlier words. Baekhyun sighed, finally looking at Chanyeol in the eye. “I meant it, you know,” he said quietly. “I don’t just throw those words around.”

“I love you,” Chanyeol murmured, laughing a little. “I don’t know if it was obvious, but I really do.” He patted the space beside himself, motioning for Baekhyun to come over. Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up at the confession, throwing the towels aside and crawling towards Chanyeol. He slung an arm around the student, his bare chest against the younger’s back. Baekhyun placed little kisses on Chanyeol’s nape, tightening his arm around the other, as if afraid he’d run off into the night.

“Good night.”

゜・。・゜。・。・゜

Baekhyun woke up before Chanyeol did, determined to make breakfast for him instead. He washed up and walked to the kitchen, texting Minseok as he did.

To: Minseok  
> i told him last night  
> he loves me too  
> is this real life

 _From:_ Minseok  
> congratulations  
> you now know something everyone  
else has known since forever ago  
> so when’s the marriage  
> ...too soon?

 _To:_ Minseok  
> nah u read my mind  
> I’m planning to propose today but  
idk how

 _From:_ Minseok  
> lol good luck

 _To:_ Minseok  
> I told u so you could HELP me  
> u are such a loser  
> and a bad friend

 _From:_ Minseok  
> this is me helping. Good luck  
> u need it  
> lol  
> and pls, im the only friend u have

Baekhyun tsked at his phone, tossing it on the sofa. Would Chanyeol reject him? Why was Minseok being like this? He shook his head, telling himself that it’ll be okay. He entered the kitchen, wanting to make a simple breakfast of bacon and eggs. He didn’t go to the grocery store often, but at least he knew how to make a basic meal.

He thought hard about how to propose to Chanyeol as he waited for bacon to thaw out, spinning an egg as he lost himself in his thoughts. He was interrupted by a loud yawn, and he turned around to see Chanyeol still in his pyjamas, hair in all directions. He chuckled at the sight. “Good morning, babe,” Baekhyun crooned, cooing in his head at how cute Chanyeol was, just standing there and rubbing at his eyes.

“I’m making breakfast, go and wash up and it should be ready by then,” Baekhyun said, turning back to turn on the stove. Chanyeol walked towards him, arms finding home around Baekhyun’s neck, perching his head on the older’s shoulder. “I already brushed my teeth, and put on a shirt, everything else can wait. I’m starving, Baek.”

Baekhyun turned his head to peck Chanyeol on the lips. “Go sit at the table and wait then.” Chanyeol shuffled to his seat, asking, “Don’t you have work today?”

“Today’s Sunday, Channie.” A pause.

“I knew that.” Chanyeol mumbled. Baekhyun laughed, setting the plates down as the eggs sizzled in the pan. “Breakfast’s ready, your highness,” Baekhyun joked, bowing to Chanyeol. He gave Chanyeol the bigger portion, sitting down opposite the younger as he watched the latter scarf down his share without a complaint. Even with his hair sticking in every direction and his shirt worn the wrong side out, ungracefully shoving food into his mouth and gulping it down, he still managed to take the older’s breath away.

“Marry me,” Baekhyun blurted, his eyes going wide as he slapped a palm over his mouth. Well, neither of them expected that.

Chanyeol stop chewing on his food, blinking at Baekhyun. “I… uh…” he trailed off, not knowing what to say, but it was obvious that even though Baekhyun didn’t mean to say it like that, he was still waiting for an answer.

“Don’t you think it’s a little too early to be committed _for life_?”

“I love you, and you love me. We have a baby on the way. Let’s get married,” Baekhyun deadpanned. Chanyeol rolled his eyes at Baekhyun’s naivety, chuckling a little.

“I don’t… Can we at least wait till I graduate to talk about this? It’s only 2 weeks away,” Chanyeol pleaded, jutting his bottom lip out and mustering the best puppy eyes he could.

Baekhyun looked like someone ripped his teddy bear into pieces. Chanyeol felt his heart sink at Baekhyun’s expression, but he just couldn’t accept the proposal so soon. “Okay,” the CEO said, “but I’m going to ask you every morning till then, just in case you change your mind. I love you.”

 

Chanyeol changed his mind not even after a day. Coincidentally, the day Baekhyun proposed was also one of the nights where his bladder was just mean to him, and he had to get up to go and relieve himself at 2am. The lights in the baby’s nursery were on, and he was curious as to why it was in the first place, and peeped in to see a sleeping Baekhyun at the half-assembled rocking horse. He was confused at first, but then it clicked. Chanyeol’s heart swelled with joy.

Baekhyun had lied about getting someone to do up the nursery for them, Chanyeol realised. It was all Baekhyun’s doing—the walls, the decors, the assembly. It was no wonder Chanyeol had never seen anyone entering or leaving the house, he thought that it was all just perfect timing, but it was really all Baekhyun’s late night shenanigans.

As much as the student had wanted to wake him up or put a blanket over him, he doubted that Baekhyun wanted him to find out, so he opted to pretend he didn’t see him that night, and the many nights after. Chanyeol always left a flask of coffee and a plate of biscuits at the kitchen counter on nights he slept early and couldn’t see Baekhyun, silently thanking him for everything he’d done.

It wasn’t hard for Chanyeol to change his mind after that. He loved Baekhyun, and he wanted nothing more than to be a proper family with him and the baby. His mind was telling him that he made the right decision, and his heart was pounding with excitement just imagining Baekhyun’s reaction. Everything would be perfect.

゜・。・゜。・。・゜

“Morning, love. Marry me?”

“Okay.”

 _Sigh._ “I under- Wait, what? Really? It hasn’t even been two weeks...”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Tomorrow, then.”

“Are you crazy?”

“Next week.”

“...Fine. but only because I love you.”

“Fuck, you always make me feel like I’m the luckiest person alive. I love you.”

“Language! I love you.”

゜・。・゜。・。・゜

You are invited to the wedding of

BYUN BAEKHYUN & PARK CHANYEOL

On the 21st of September, 2017, 4PM Yoido Full Gospel Church

11 Yoido-dong, Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul

Dinner and reception to follow

゜・。・゜。・。・゜


	2. Thank you

Hello! Thank you so so so so much for reading my fic, for leaving kudos, for leaving comments.

This fic was my first entry in a fic fest, my first top!baek, first bottom!yeol, first mpreg... the list could go on, honestly.

I was a bit hesitant about writing bottom!yeol because I was afraid not a lot of people would want to read it, but wow! I’m surprised and thankful. I’m also really happy that my prompter enjoyed it, that’s the most important! 

I really want to reply to all your comments, but I don’t want to mislead people into thinking I have double the comments I actually have, so: thank you. thank you so much for your kind words, even if it’s just a short sentence. I check back on this every now and then and it really makes me smile.

Also, I was laughing at myself for that small discrepancy towards the end (Chanyeol taking birth control because what the fuck you’re already pregnant) I will edit that out, lolz 

+++ I probably should’ve put a disclaimer that the fic would probably be medically inaccurate because 1. I’m not a med student (although I did my research and I trust Google) and 2. this is mpreg. 

Lastly, I will be writing an epilogue of sorts where I write more about the 9 months they had together anddddddd probably when the baby is born, because I’m sure most of you wanted to read parents!baekyeol!

Thank you so much for reading. I really appreciate it.


End file.
